


We Have Each Other

by miwe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwe/pseuds/miwe
Summary: Viktor confides his insecurities in Yuuri after they return home from episode 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted something to contribute to this fandom to show my appreciation for a couple as perfect as them.

“What do you say, Yuuri?” I stared at the beautiful man before me and while I’d had trouble letting him go since we’d returned home, the prospect of being near that man in my restless hours brought a tremor to my heart. What if he moved too much? What if I moved too much? What if he touched…  
I felt my face burn at the thought and realized I still hadn’t given him an answer. Victor smiled at me when my attention returned to him from my thoughts and gently he pulled me towards the door.  
“Come on. Enough thinking.”  
“O-okay.” I let him pull me into the room, with my resistance melting like snow in his presence. Makkachin was already adjusted atop the covers and seemed perturbed by our presence. Once we settled in beside one another, Makkachin settled as well and the only thing left was my erratic heartbeat, especially as Victor’s arm slid across my chest and daintily tilted my head in his direction. He smiled again but it didn’t soothe me as I’d hoped. I think he could tell cause I could see his brow furrow briefly before his fingers traced up my cheek and snatch my glasses away.  
“You don’t need those to sleep.” I took a breath and closed my eyes.  
“Yuuri...may I ask you something?” Damn. I looked back at him and found he had become gravely serious.  
“S-sure.”  
“What happened with Makkachin...is that...the shrine...last Grand Prix…” He kept stumbling, as though he wanted to avoid the topic entirely, but still address it. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.  
“Y-yeah...he...he passed. I didn’t...I didn’t get to see him...hold him…” I hesitated as I felt the burn of emotions choke up my throat and water my eyes, but still I looked at him. “I couldn’t let that happen to you.” His fingers gently found my cheeks and brushed away the tears that had formed.  
“Yuuri...I…” Victor hesitated then propped himself up and whistled. Makkachin erupted into movement on cue and bounded into us. A sobbing laugh escaped my throat as I pulled the sweet dog into myself and buried my face in his fur. Makkachin wriggled and squirmed in my grasp but contented himself licking each of us. After the initial outburst he settled down and I could lay my head on his body to feel his breath. Victor’s hand drifted from Makkachin’s body and up to my hair.  
“My favorite boys,” he said lovingly and I grinned at him. As I did he lit up like a bulb and whirled around to the nightstand to fumble around. After a minute he returned to us with his phone poised and ready and and snapped a picture.  
“Instagram perfect!” He grinned. Again, I felt my cheeks blaze. I could only imagine the text from Phichit in the morning. He laid back down beside us and took a deep breath. He looked content, but there was still something there. Words left unspoken, hanging in his throat as though he were waiting for his own cue.  
“I’m...I’m glad he’s okay, Victor.” His blue eyes darted in my direction and I trembled beneath their magnitude.  
“Me too. I was scared, Yuuri. My heart was broken.”  
“But he’s okay-.”  
“My heart was broken because I felt useless. There was nothing I could do. You were alone and Makkachin was sick and all I could do was sit there and pray. It was like watching you perform for the first time.” I could feel myself slightly fluster at the comment, but I had enough sense to ask.  
“M-Me? Why me?” He smiled and I felt no residence of ire. He gently stroked my face and calmed every nerve in my body.  
“You were so nervous, Yuuri. I almost didn’t think you would be able to do it. I wanted you to. More than anything, but...you were so scared, dear. I wanted to take your place and give you everything, but everything turned out fine. Everything turned out fine this time too, but I hate that feeling. I can’t protect you.” I took his hand in mine and I felt my veins burn.  
“Victor, I don’t need a protector. I just want you. I’ve told you this,” I said, firmly.  
“I know, but I love you.” I hesitated. My heart stopped. There was no smile on his face and there was no humor in his eyes. There was simply determination as he took the control in our grip back. “I love you, Yuuri. I’m not strong enough to face things without you. I know I can’t protect you, but I need you to protect me. I need you to be by my side. You give me strength. Promise me that.”  
“I-I promise! A-are you mad I didn’t come back with you?”  
“No! No, I’m not saying that at all. I just...we’re bringing Makkachin with us, because being apart from you was the worst feeling in the world.” I gripped back and nudged forward.  
Damn.  
Makkachin bounced up like I’d hit a button and scrambled us as he squirmed away to find a spot less...mobile. Victor and I stared at the mess of fur now curling up tightly by our feet and couldn’t help but laugh until our sides ached. When breath returned to our chests I found myself in his arms and his hands tightly in mine. We looked at each other and I released his hand to catch his chin.  
“I love you too, Vitya.” I pressed my lips against his and I was no longer nervous. I was with him and he was with me. We laid back atop the pillows, entangled in one another and entirely at peace.


End file.
